A Certain Unrecognized Sister
by TheTimelessOne4321
Summary: Sisters are sometimes the ban of all siblings, but sometimes they are life's greatest blessings. Kamijou Tohka might just be the big sister everybody needs to make it through the day.
1. Chapter 1

A's N/ I own nothing. Otherwise, there'd be propaganda and trailers, and this fanfic would be awesome.

 **XxXxXTimelessXxXxX**

 **A Certain Unrecognized Sister**

 **XxXxXTimelessXxXxX**

Academy City, a place where 2.3 million kids with esper powers, along with an adult here and there, was not a normal place. The kids there are what rules Academy City. There, the kids are far from your usual norm.

These kids with overwhelming powers lives to further those powers and in turn their lives.

A Certain Unrecognized Sister had long since realized this.

But we'll met her shortly.

For now, A certain esper, a level 0, the weakest level available, laid inside one of the hospital rooms he'll soon find himself comfortable with. A certain magical index walked towards the room, a grim feeling left in the pits of her stomach as she recalled what the doctor had said.

Something about brain damage to the esper's mind had made sure that he probably has forgotten her.

That was a feeling she had hope was wrong.

Some rather uncomfortable banter later, the doctor was wrong! He remembered! A cruel joke, yes. But he remembered her. He remembered saving her. And truthfully, that was all that mattered...

Not after she bit him after that comment about the cats, the dogs, and the collar. That was just plain rude.

"Are you sure about this? Lying to her about that?" the doctor asked after Index left the room.

The raven haired teen smiled. "yeah. I just couldn't stand to see her cry. I felt that she was someone important. Someone I couldn't let down. So please, keep this a secret."

The doctor sighed. "Very well..." He walked out of the room.

The teen smiled a bit, glancing outside. Kamijou Touma of yesterday and beyond was dead. Gone forever in the sea of time. What remained was the Kamijou Touma of today and forward. Thanks to the doctor, a rather trustworthy figure in society, Touma had been prepared to realize that he once knew people he doesn't know now. Index was one of them, and letting them know that he had forgotten them would obviously bring them, what he thought was, unnecessary harm. Surely though, he thought he had a good chance at hiding it.

But things are hardly that easy.

"Hello." a voice called to him. He turned to see a rather beautiful girl. Raven haired like himself with purple highlights and with purple eyes, she stared at him with a disappointed look.

"So what the doctor said was true..."

Touma internally swore.

"You forgotten everything." she stated the obvious.

Touma instantly asked. "Who are you?"

The girl walked over to the window, staring outside. With this new angle, Touma managed to get a better look at her. Slender and a bit pale, and fairly large chested too with her hair down to her lower back, Touma thought she was pretty hot. Not that'd he ever admit that to her. The girl, no, the adult wore a white t-shirt with the famous pop star Hajime Hitosui that hide her curves very well, but enough to show them, and wore typical blue jeans.

The girl glanced at him slightly before redirecting her gaze outside.

"Someone very important to you." she whispered softly.

Touma blurted out his first thought without even a second of thinking. "My girlfriend?"

In the span of point 141592654 seconds, the girl turned into a gaping fish.

"W-What are you talking about?!" she screamed. "I know about your big chested big sister fetish, but I am not your girlfriend! Geez! I guess you are the same as you were before! It's like nothing changed at all!" she cried. A massive blush rose on her face and her arms twirling in wheels.

Touma found himself in a rather similar situation.

 _'My god. This is my sister?! And I was checking her out?!'_ Touma mentally wailed. _'SUCH MISFORTUNE!'_

"Your such a lowlife playboy! How could you check me out? Your so sick in the head!" and in a quick blur, she came towards him, fist raised, and slammed it into his face.

"AAAGH!" Touma wailed. "Such misfortune!"

"Oh my God!" his supposed sister cried. "You even say the same stuff! Do you really have nothing in that mind of yours that if a memory wipe cleans you, does nothing change?!"

"Hey! I take offense to that! My mind really was wiped!" Touma cried back.

That got his supposed sister's attention. She adopted an apologetic expression, forgetting the situation hadn't helped.

"Sorry... It just surprised me, that's all. I never imagined that you'd get your memory wiped and all. And even after all that, you haven't changed too much as to what I've seen so far." his sister told.

Silence took control of the room for a while. For the longest time in his short remembered life, Touma thought about asking this girl for help. To help share the burden of his amnesia. He still wasn't sure if he could actually trust her, but for now the opportunity still stands.

"So who was I?" Touma asked.

His sister gave a strange mix of a groan and smirk. A look of reminisce graced her face.

"You are Kamijou Touma, my little brother and your a high school student with bad grades. Your also a delinquent and a playboy to every single girl in your high school." Touma already was paling at the type of life he had before yesterday. What kind of manga life did he lead? "The guys in your school hates your guts, and the girls fall before you. And you got two friends named Aogami Pierce and Tsuchimikado... Something. I don't know either of them well enough, and you three form the delta trio or something perverted. Keeping up so far?" she asked.

Regrettably, Touma nodded.

"In this city, there are levels for each individual. Levels that dictates how powerful you are. Do you want to know your level from 0 to 5? 0 being the weakest and 5 the strongest?"

Touma got a rather foreboding feeling, but nodded.

"Your a level 0. Sorry little bro." her sister looked on, a sorrowful expression on her face.

"But what about Imagine Breaker?" Touma asked, remembering what the doctor had said.

"Do you remember anything about AIM fields?" she asked.

Surprisingly, Touma actually remembered that. So he nodded.

"Well, your Imagine Breaker cancels out any fields you have. So the power curriculum program can't detect any abilities. Hence, your a level 0." Touma started feeling down at the fact that he's the weakest of the weak in terms of level, but in an instant, his sister stepped up to him.

"But do not let that fact put you down. You used Imagine Breaker in the past to do some pretty cool things, little bro. Some pretty darn impressive things, and I'm proud of you." his sister smiled. "Your a hero." then she turned grim. "Despite your playboy ways."

"Hey! If I'm so bad and weak, what level are you?"

His sister gave a proud smirked. "I'm a level 2 with an ability called Precognition. It'll kept me notified if I'm in any danger."

"So you have an ability and I don't?" the younger Kamijou deadpanned.

His sister instantly turned dark again. Her face turned into an ugly snarl. Harshly, she flicked him in the head. "Don't count yourself short. Imagine Breaker may not be detectable in the PCP, but you've done things that I couldn't with my ability. I'd say you can count Imagine Breaker as your esper ability, despite it not being one."

For some reason, during her outburst, Touma smiled. She seemed harsh, but was actually kind in her own way.

"Thanks... Sis... By the way. What's your name?"

His sister blinked before realizing that she hadn't introduced herself.

"Whoops. Silly me. My name's Kamijou Tohka. Your elder sister." she said, bowing down slightly. Touma was about to ask, but Tohka could guess what he was about to ask.

"And our family consists of our father, mother, and cousin. Here, I'll show you about them." she brought out her phone and showed a few pictures of their family. Afterward, Tohka begin to tell Touma of their family throughout the day.

Touma was quite happy to know he still has a family, with one right next to him to help. To know that his father, a traveling antique collector and businessman, and his mother, a famous paraglider, and their cousin, was quite relieving. None were in Academy city, but he was okay with that.

Night had descended as they talked and Tohka realized this with a glance to her phone.

"It's getting late. I should head back before curfew." Tohka said sadly.

Touma smiled. "Okay. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Your going to need help readjusting to everything. I'll be there when I can." Tohka assured.

The younger Kamijou smiled. "Thanks again Tohka."

"Call me big sis. You always called me big sis." Tohka waved back, walking out of the room.

But before she got too far, Touma said. "Don't tell mom or dad about this, okay?"

Tohka turned to him. Again, that harsh glare was given. "Why not? They're our parents. They have every right to know."

"I know, but I don't want to worry them needlessly."

"Touma, they have to know. And don't say they don't need to worry needlessly, because that's a load of bull."

"But I don't want to worry them! Surely you could understand."

Touma knew he was grasping at straws, but he truly didn't want to worry his parents even if he didn't know them.

Tohka, in a moment of weakness, frowned. She did understand. She understood far more than Touma would ever understand, but that was a story for another time.

"Geez... I get it... but promise me you won't do anything stupid while I'm not around okay?"

"No promises."

Tohka rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll keep your dirty secret, but should they ask I won't hesitate to tell them the truth." she left the room. Leaving Touma alone.

He sighed out. Despite having a nice sister around to help him, she was also against him in some ways. Still, he had many questions about his past, but he decided that it was better left unasked. He got up and walked to the bathrooms. Inside, he took off some of the wrappings around his back. A look in the mirror helped him see a fairly large scar on his back. Obviously, there was more to his story than his sister had provided. And it scared him a bit. Not for himself, but for his sister. She knew a lot about him, perhaps... She knew about the scar too.

He was getting irritated at the feeling of getting others to worry over him.

It was a feeling that is going to stay with him. Maybe for a long time.

* * *

Kamijou Tohka took the long way home. Today was just not a good day for her, ignoring everything that had happened yesterday. Sighing out and buying a soda from a vending machine, she sat down on a nearby bench. The cold drink soothed her a bit, but it couldn't prevent the mourning that wanted to burst.

"Dammit... I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry Touma." she fished out her phone and dialed down her father's number. Her finger hovered over the green number.

But she hesitated.

Cause two numbers below her father's was one Shokuhou Misaki.

"Maybe she can help?"

She dialed her number instead, followed by the rings of her phone.

"Hello?" came the voice of Academy City's 5th Level 5.

"Hello, Misaki? I need a little help with something." Tohka shook her head at her self naivety. "No I need a lot of help with something. Can you help?"

"Ah! Hello, Kamijou-sensei! I would gladly assist you in whatever you need; however, is your awareness ability so off as to realize what time it is?" her voice teased.

Tohka rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, but it's something really important." she breathed a shuddered breath. "Please. Help me."

There was silence and Tohka was sure Misaki was starting to take this seriously. "Sensei." Shokuhou said. "Give me a moment. Meet me at our usual cafe."

Tohka smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

"So... Touma completely lost all his memories. This time, everything..." Misaki mumbled. Tohka had told her everything she knew about tonight. Together, they met up at a cafe named (The restaurant in Date a live episode 3). There, Misaki ordered water, and Tohka beer. Much to Misaki's annoyance, the elder Kamijou started drinking. "Sensei... I'm sorry."

Tohka weakly smiled. "Misaki, please. Call me Tohka outside of the classroom." She took a few gulps of her beer.

The level 5 sent a sharp glare at Tohka. "Sensei." she insisted, "This is serious. Don't you remember how upset I was when Touma lost his memories of me? It hurts, even today, and I'm not even his sister! You are and this must be killing you."

Normally, Misaki wouldn't really care about people outside her clique, but after that certain incident with Deadlock and her own failures to properly save him, she found an older sister in Tohka who was also involved in said incident. Unbelievably to the level 5, Tohka never blamed her for Touma's condition back then. Instead, she was merely blessed that Touma hadn't completely forgotten everything back then, but now that blessing was broken.

Misaki could already tell the sheer depression that was forming before her.

"... I don't know what to feel anymore..."

"Sensei... Talk to me. We're having a very important talk now and I'd like to actually talk about it."

Hearing her student talk, Tohka couldn't help but become hopeful. "Then... could you help? Touma suffered brain damage and has forgotten everything about me. Maybe... Maybe you could do something?"

Misaki frowned. Only once did she ever see her sensei behave like this, the deadlock incident, and now she was forced to disappoint her. Misaki, ever since then, felt powerless.

"I'm sorry sensei. I can't do anything for him."

Tohka sighed. "Thanks for coming out anyways..." Tohka pulled out her wallet and placed enough for the both of them.

Misaki rose instant. "Sensei." she called. "What are you planning to do?"

Kamijou felt lost. "I don't know... How am I supposed to tell mom and dad about this? Especially since he asked me to keep it a secret from them?"

The level 5 looked down at her hands. It was those same hands that held Touma, the very hands that she felt blessed to hold him, that felt honored to clutch onto the one person who made her life worth it. Who gave her her happiest moment in life.

Despite him leaving her in an unceremonious manner, she did gain a Kamijou. Not the one she truly wanted, but someone close. His sister, who arrived late, had discovered her with Touma on her lap that day, and together, they had something in common. A love for Touma, one of family and the other of friendship, or maybe something even more.

But now it held very little, For Touma had forgotten even his sister, someone who was even closer to him. The devastation both girls felt was unreal to them. Neither wanted this to be true. But it happened and neither could deny fate from taking it's course; however, they could always guide it.

"Then keep it a secret." Misaki said.

Tohka turned to her, surprised and baffled. "What? Why am I supposed to keep the secret that my parents had their son lose his memories of them? They should've been the first to know this, not me!"

Misaki clicked her tongue and rolled her starry eyes. "No, I meant that you keep it a secret for Touma's sake. He asked you to keep it as one. I believe you should act upon his desires abilities if you cannot on yours."

"But-"

"Even so, Sensei. You said he hasn't changed too much. Perhaps it is too early to tell right now, but I say we trust him. I always trusted him before yesterday. Why should that change now?"

Tohka looked down again. Her eyes told a thousand things to Misaki, things that she didn't need to read her mind of, because she herself already went through them. She would understand more than anyone that that was how the pain would pass. Simply trust that the person they lost would come back to them, no matter how long it would take.

"And if he does remember everything eventually, then we shall have an important talk. A very, very sweet, kind and important talk."

Tohka bit her lip and slumped her shoulders.

"Okay... I'll do things your way for a while. Thank you Misaki. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Misaki smirked. "No, sensei. I'll be seeing you today. It's past twelve."

Tohka quickly consulted the restaurant's clock and paled. "Oh my god! I still have papers to grade! ARGH! SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

In a rare moment, Misaki laughed a hearty laugh as her sensei ran off. "Good luck getting some sleep sensei!"

"NOOO!" Tohka wailed.

* * *

Tomorrow, or rather, today had arrived for Kamijou Touma, and he was scheduled to leave; however. There was one thing wrong. Where was his sister? She did promise to come by today. After the frog faced doctor had generously given him a drink from the vending machines within the hospital, Touma waited at the hospital entrance.

And soon enough his sister came around.

"What happened to you?!" asked Touma, worried and for good reason. His sister, well... Doesn't look like a sister. She- it!- looked like she came from a bed that didn't let her sleep at all. Her once beautiful black hair with purple highlights was completely disheveled and there were black bags under her eyes. Her cloths were completely filled with wrinkles and even looked like it was put on in a rush. All in all, she looked like she was about to collapse anytime soon.

Tohka hadn't responded to his first question. "Umm... You okay?"

Her violet eyes looked dead. "Let's get you to class." she mumbled and took his hand into her own.

Touma instantly protested. "Hey, I can walk on my own."

"Don't argue. I'm not in the mood." Tohka glared.

The younger sibling couldn't help but feel this was his fault.

* * *

She managed to drag him all the way to school, messed up as she is. Now standing next to the door to his classroom, Tohka glanced over her shoulder.

"Be nice to Komoe-sensei. She was a big help at times and she tries her honest best. Please pay attention to her... Or not... Or whatever..." Tohka mumbled and opened the door.

They were early so there wasn't many students inside, but there was two very important people inside at the moment.

"Hey, Komoe-sensei, Yomikawa-sensei." Tohka greeted tiredly.

The two teachers turned to her, both surprised. "Whoa, what happened to you?" Yomikawa asked before smirking. "Did you have a blast with your boyfriend?"

The elder Kamijou glared at her. "Shido and I are not like that." she growled. "And I'm just tired. Had a hard night." She didn't notice Touma wince at that. He was fully sure he was the cause of her hard night. And what was that about his sister having a boyfriend? "I'm just here to drop my brother off from the hospital."

The shortest of them gasped. "Oh my! What happened Kamijou-chan!?"

Tohka was the one who answered. "He was in another scuffle, the delinquent here gotten himself into trouble again. He's fine now." she assured.

Komoe breathed a sigh of relief. "At least he's in school on time this time... Well, you might as well take your seat." Yomikawa laughed a bit with Tohka sighing out. She saw her younger brother freeze.

Touma had instantly frozen. What was his seat again? Even then, why is Komoe-sensei so short?! And who are these people?!

"Here." Tohka groaned and dragged her little brother to his chair.

"I can take care of myself." Touma muttered.

"Awww, so cute to see a sister care for her brother." whispered Komoe to her friend.

"Tohka's always loving to her little brother, the moments are nice." stated Yomikawa. "But anyways, Tohka, don't you have classes to teach too?" Touma glanced at his sister, she was a teacher? She didn't look old enough. How young was she? In fact, how young was Komoe and Yomikawa?

"Yeah... homeroom isn't for another hour though. I'll be leaving in a moment." she yawned and stretched her shoulders. "You'll be fine. Take it easy and don't strain yourself. See ya."

Touma was sure he could take care of himself, but he was concerned for his sister. She shuffled to the door. "Are you sure you want to go out like this? You almost look like your about to collapse." Komoe couldn't help but voice her and her student's concern.

Tohka smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry. I was visiting this idiot in the middle of the night and forgotten to grade some papers for school. Didn't get any sleep, but I'll be fine."

"You better be. We got patrol to do today." Yomikawa smirked in seeing Tohka turning rigid before kneeling before her, her face paling.

"C-Can't I take a day off? Call in sick or something?" Tohka pleaded. "Please Sempai? I'm really, really tired."

That smirk on Yomikawa wouldn't go away. "Nope. I don't see you sick. Come back here after your lessons."

Tohka hung her head in defeat before glaring at Touma. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't gotten into fights without telling me, I would've been able to grade my class' papers! ARGH! Such misfortune!"

Offended, Touma pointed and yelled at her. "Hey, that's your own damn fault! Your a teacher and your responsible for your own actions! And don't steal my catchphrase!"

"I'll get you for this!" Tohka promised and walked off.

Both Komoe and Yomikawa laughed.

* * *

"Hey, Onee-sama!" A certain teleporter cheered in class. What luck was it to be assigned in the same class and her Onee-sama! "It warms my heart to see you in the morning, in our dorm, out in the world, and now in class! Oh, I could just die and go to heaven Onee-sama!"

Kuroko was very, very close to one of Tokiwadai's level 5s.

"Then why don't you!?" Misaka Mikoto growled as she tried prying the teleporting off her. Apparently, she made the wrong decision today to go to class early. She heard some rumors going on about her rival, the other level 5 of Tokiwadai. Anything related about her rival never fails to annoy her to no end, causing her to rush over to class to ignore said rumors; however, it was a loss- loss situation. Cause Kuroko is usually early, too early in hopes to see her every day. "And besides!? Why are you in my class!? Did you highjack another student's class and put yourself in it too? And this is a middle school! We're supposed to be separated by grades!"

Well, Kuroko was one year younger than her. Point to Misaka.

"Oh Onee-sama! Whatever graces allows me seating in this classroom will be worth it! For I get to see you in the morning, in the dorm, outside, and now in class too! Oh this is just perfect!" Mikoto was certainly bothered by the starry look in Kuroko's eyes.

"This is hardly perfect." Mikoto mourned. Suddenly she turned very, very red. "K-Kuroko!"

"Ahhhh Onee-sama!" Kuroko groped where a girl should not be groped unless given permission to, something that Kuroko doesn't have.

A great flash in the classroom erupted, the few students that was in there covered their eyes. At the same time, they opened their eyes to see Kuroko as charred as her name.

"Ahhhh Onee-sama..." Kuroko moaned. "Do me more~"

"You perv!" Mikoto growled.

Mikoto would've went on, but a voice interrupted them. "My, my. Such terrible display of disciple, Misaka-san. I should report this to a teacher."

Both girls turned to see someone, or perhaps, something they didn't really want to see.

"Shokuhou." Both muttered in disdain.

"In the flesh." Shokuhou sat down next to Misaka.

"Why must my chair be next to you of all people?" Mikoto asked, annoyed.

"I don't really know." She started pulling out her folders for today's class. "And I don't really want to know, but you can always asked the teacher."

Misaka stayed silent, wanting the conversation with Shokuhou over. In truth, she and Kuroko wanted to know why, in one class, both of Tokiwadai's level 5s are in one class. After this class, they'd be going their separate ways. Just the way they want it.

"Hmph." Misaka turned away from her fellow level 5. "Maybe I will."

Her turning away was the wrong move cause Misaki suddenly started grinning. "Aww tired of me already?"

"Anyone who has to deal with you everyday will get tired of you." Misaka snarked.

"Onee-sama. Please do not provoke her at the very least. You do have an image to protect." Kuroko reminded.

Just after the level 4 of them said that, the classroom had filled up a bit. Every student in there was amazed by the mere sight of both level 5s.

"Whoa! Is that Misaka-sama and Shokuhou-sama!?"

"The Ace and Queen in one class. Such an honor~"

"I just died and went to heaven!"

The whispers could easily be heard in the decent sized classroom and it wasn't like it was kept as one.

The classroom filled and eventually everyone arrived. Except one person.

"Where's Kamijou-sensei?"

* * *

"How ungrateful... Now I gotta drive all the way to school..." Tohka mumbled. As if the fortunes of god avoided her, all the lights on the way turned red on her. "Such rotten luck."

She was sorely tempted to use the siren cone she had in the back seat. It was red in color and was essentially a portable police light siren that off duty Anti Skill officers would often have in case a crime happens right before them. One would just slap it down on the hood of the car and like magic, they're a ready made anti skill officer reporting for duty and can pass through cars.

However, such irresponsible use of such a device would lead to bad ends with her sempais. That wouldn't be a good thing whatsoever.

Because of her refusal to irresponsibly use certain privileges, she ended up late to homeroom class. "I'm late... To homeroom... Of all classes..." Tohka cried. "Stupid Touma's luck is rubbing off me..."

Unfortunately for her and most of her class she made to class late. Everywhere, in her classroom of girls only, the desks were shoved up against the sides of the class and her normal students were lined up between both of Tokiwadai's level 5. All of them were facing one Misaka Mikoto.

"Let them go!" Mikoto growled. She even had the audacity to control Kuroko! That was the final spark necessary to bring out the thunder within her. Surrounding Misaka was a blue sparks of lightning dancing around her. "Let them all go now."

"Oh my. So you really do like this one? Getting angry over something like this?" Misaki gingerly touched Kuroko's cheek. "Perhaps you are what they call a Tsundere... Are you, by any chance, into girls instead?"

"Don't you touch her!" Misaka roared. She formed a large deal of lightning in her right hand and was just about to fling it until the door opened.

Kamijou-sensei has just arrived and her first act...

... Was her yawning.

"Thank God I didn't crash on the way here..." Tohka mumbled sitting down on her desk that apparently wasn't affected at all. "So... What's going on?"

Misaka spoke up first. "Kamijou-sensei! Shokuhou is abusing her powers and is manipulating all of your students! She has to be stopped!"

"Shokuhou?" Kamijou closed her eyes, to rest them of course, and turned to Misaki.

Misaki smiled sweetly and placed her hand below her chin. "All I wanted was today's answer to question ten. And I thought Misaka-san would be such a nice student as to grace me with an answer. But she overreacted and wanted to fight me all the sudden. In self defense, I regrettably used my fellow students."

"Including the lesbian?" Tohka bluntly asked, noticing Kuroko's docile expression.

"THATS WHAT YOUR WORRIED ABOUT?!" Mikoto demanded. "She's in control of your classroom! Who's to say she didn't control you too?! And besides! She took my stuff without permission!"

Lightning arced and danced around her. She was completely ready to obliterate Misaki from Academy City.

Tohka sighed. "Alright, alright. Misaki. Release my students please, and Misaka, please put all my desks back to where they are supposed to be. We got class to start."

"Are you serious Kamijou-sensei?! She completely disregarded your student's personal safety! Your supposed to do something in situations like this!" Mikoto reprimanded the teacher.

Tohka sighed out again. She seems to be doing that a lot to day. "As long as she doesn't alter their memories or harm them permanently, I'll let it slide. And really? She took your stuff and you overreacted?"

Mikoto shook her head. They were getting off track. "your letting her get away with this?" Mikoto growled darkly.

"No. I'm saying that I can't really do anything if Misaki takes control of me too. Do you honestly believe I can do something about this? Don't you remember my own level?"

Mikoto shrunk back. She did forgot that her teacher was a level 2 esper, no where in their leagues. Maybe she did ask her teacher do something that was beyond her own ability.

"But if stopping this is what you want, then will you guys please cease and desist or else I'll be arresting you both for disturbing the peace." Tohka glared at the both of them.

"Oh boo." Misaki pouted. "You never let me have any fun nowadays sensei."

"Shut it Shokuhou." growled her rival. "You want a fight? I'll give you one!"

Tohka had enough.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! One more outburst from you Misaka, and one more provoking statement, Misaki, and I will start arresting people." Tohka took out a pair of handcuffs from her pocket, slamming it to her desk. "I am in a very bad mood right now and I didn't even get a wink of sleep. So will you both stop being children and start being my students?"

The three espers looked at each other until Misaki sighed. "Very well. I give."

With a wave with one of her remotes, all the students began to arrange their desk back to where they were. Once they were done and sitting down at their seats, Misaki sat down and patted Mikoto's seat. With great reluctance, Mikoto sat down. And with all of her students in their chairs, Misaki relinquished control of Kamijou's students.

"Thank you. Now we can begin."

But then things took yet another turn for the worse. All her students were confused, an unfortunate side effect of Misaki's power.

"Huh? When did Kamijou sensei get here?"

"Hi Kamijou-sensei!"

"Why were you late? Did you interlope with your boyfriend?"

"Oh look under her eyes! She didn't even sleep! She must have!"

That did it. Tohka snapped, fists pounding her desk. "SHIDO AND I ARE NOT LIKE THAT! SHUT UP AND LETS BEGIN TODAY'S LESSONS!" Tohka roared.

* * *

 **A's N.**

 **And there you have it. The end of the first chapter of A Certain Unrecognized Sister. Yes, Tohka's name was pulled from the anime "Date a Live" So yes, this is a bit of a crossover with Date a Live elements, but nothing really major. Besides that, please. Review and please give me some feedback. I'd appreciate it to know that somebody is reading this and wants more. This is actually my first story so I'm a bit nervous about it. Is it good? Is it trash and should I scrap it? I don't know. Please! Tell meh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**XxXxXTimelessXxXxX**

 **A Certain Unrecognized Sister**

 **XxXxXTimelessXxXxX**

Touma sighed out. He was tired, oh so tired of all the stuff that had happened today. For some reason, he met through all the people in his classroom. Thankfully, he was happy that his sister claims to not know a lot of them. In fact, he was glad. Aogami and Tsuchimikado were perverts along with him, and they always ended up involving a rather hot girl that was immune to his, which he didn't believe at all, charms. He was actually a little afraid of Fukiyose, she's abusive! Albeit, Touma would always admit he'd deserve it every time. He found out he rather liked, LIKED, to talk about girls. Apparently, Tohka was right about him! Him! However, he did found out that not everything she said was true.

One such day went as followed.

"Hey Kami-yan!" Tsuchimikado greeted as he entered, seating himself backwards on the desk in front of Kamijou's. Their third and final member of their trio followed behind him and sat in the seat to Touma's right. "I've heard your hot older sister dropped you off to school today! So did you make any moves?"

Touma was rather baffled at the bluntness the blond had said over that. And seriously, what was his former self? Making moves on his hot older sister? What kind of pervert was this guy? Anyways, what kind of playboy was he to target his own sister!?

"No! Of course not!" Touma answered honestly and a little bit heatedly.

The bluenette shook his head, not at all detecting Touma's irritation. "Oh come on, Kami-yan. Your one of the only people in the world who can take the older sister route and yet you never do!" Pierce told.

Tsuchimikado agreed full heartedly. "Older sisters are often burdened with taking care of their younger sibilings and that comes with sacrifices." He started nodding to himself with Aogami nodding with him. "Yep. They know more about this world than the younger siblings, so they'd be far more punishing when things go wrong."

"But!" Pierce continued. "They are also more loving!" He started making kissy faces. "Loyal!" now he pumped his fist. "And caring!" then he started hugging himself. "They'd do anything it'd take to protect their younger siblings as if they were her own flesh and blood!"

Tsuchimikado started having this weird grin on his face. "Sisters are truly what makes this world go round Kami-yan. After all, they do love to take care of their siblings. I should know."

Aogami sighed. "Ahh... Kami-yan and Tsuchimikado are so lucky to have siblings..." he looked down, but his mood only lasted for a second before standing up. "BUT! I love all kinds of girls! I LOVE THEM ALL!" Again, with that weird look in his friend's faces Kamijou was slightly bothered. At the very least, his former self never tried anything on his sister if their words are to be trusted. He wouldn't know what to do if his former self tried anything on Tohka.

Truly though, he was a bit frightened by his "friend's" enthusiasm of the female race, but it was a feeling that was gonna change...

Not before a certain female came around and heard every word they said.

"Y-YOU PERVERTS!" Fukiyose Seiri stomped over. She obviously was quite furious of what she overheard. "How could you think of such a manner! I know, oh I know that you three are idiots and all, but to openly talk about such things! This is unforgivable!"

As if she was the right hand of God himself, she righteously punished the three. Tsuchimikado fell in a single blow, Touma's head collided with his desk, and Aogami?

He moaned.

"Oh... That felt really nice..." Aogami looked like he was having the face of ecstasy. "Do that again!"

"With pleasure!" Fukiyose made the bluenette's wish come true.

When all was punished and done, she walked off, not before looking over her shoulder and said. "Seriously though, you shouldn't talk about such things with respectable people like Kamijou-sensei and Yomikawa-sensei. They did everything they could in Anti-skill and both of them are working hard to protect what they care about. Neither of them are getting paid to do Anti-skill. The least you could do is not talk about them in such a perverted manner."

Despite that nice speech, Fukiyose had walked off with the delta trio not hearing a word she said. They were too busy tending to their wounds.

"Such a nice lady." Aogami mumbled, basking in the glow of his pleased wounds.

Touma could only shiver at the insanity of it all. Too bad for him, it's only the beginning of his great change.

And so ends one such conversation with Kamijou's class.

After his first day of hijinks with his classmates, Touma realized a few more things before school had ended for the day.

One, the girls in his class would give him odd looks. Why are some of them staring at him for oh so long? And why are some of them red in the cheeks?

Two, he found out that he wanted to pass out in class. Not to say that Komoei-sensei is a terrible teacher, not after Tohka had said something aobut her helping out a few times, but rather he was unable to understand most of everything that came from her. Tohka must've been right about him. He must've been quite the idiot before his brain got damaged and that was quite a bit saddening.

But he didn't let that keep him down. Instead, he took it in stride and waited the day away.

And three, he found out he ended up dozing off in class. Komoe sensei discovered this fact quite quickly and ended up giving him remedial classes. Touma couldn't help but feel the world was against him sleeping. Something that his sister probably wanted most for the day...

Oh God, his sister! What was he gonna say to her? Tell her the truth and hope she doesn't get angry? Remedial classes... On the first day after the hospital.

"Such misfortune." Touma mumbled as he started laminating his bad luck.

* * *

Another Kamijou sighed out. Class was as hectic as usual, but not in the way you'd think. Both Misaka and Shokuhou stopped their bickering once class started and Kuroko was actually paying attention. And every other student was behaving like a student should... Except in moments like...

"So. Misaka? What are AIM fields?" Tohka asked.

Misaka stood up and said. "Not much is truly known about AIM fields, but what we do know of them is that espers emit a field of some sort. Again, we know very little about these fields and no two espers emit the same AIM fields. Despite the fact that we don't know much about them, we do have the technology to observe them."

"Congrats, Misaka. An adequate answer." Tohka praised off handedly. "As you all should know, we live in a time that we still don't understand everything that is around us. Our esper powers are a prime example of this. Because we know next to nothing about this world, you should all take care in how you observe your surroundings. There might be something you don't get about a person, and maybe that person doesn't even understand their own power."

"Because we don't understand, do try to keep an open mind in what is going on." Tohka glanced at the clock. "Alright. Let's wrap this up. Don't forget your homework today and the usual stuff, got it? Alright, free last five minutes. Go nuts."

The class did not go crazy as she thought it would've. Instead, one person went crazy and the rest merely watched.

"OH ONEE-SAMA! You are right as usual! As expected of Tokiwadai's Ace!" Kuroko shouted, this time, she glomped her favorite electromaster. Everybody, but the teacher felt their sweat drop. Such affections should not be displayed in class.

"So shameless." Tohka grinned. "Don't start something that can't be stopped Kuroko. I won't be able to stop myself from laughing if you do."

Mikoto, the unfortunate one in this situation could only go red in embarrassment. With her entire class watching, including her teacher and rival, she felt powerless to stop the obvious lust from Kuroko lest she provoke some reprimands or teasing from either of them.

"And to think kids these days are that active from the age of thirteen." Tohka smirked. Every. Single. Student. Went. Red. At. Her. Implication. Not even the Queen was immune; however, she wasn't going to say anything, lest she ruin her queenly image.

"We are not like that!" Mikoto protested.

"Oh don't worry. Puberty starts for everyone. I should know. I've been there." Kamijou nodded to herself knowingly. "Maybe I should start a sex education class soon and include some guys I know to help?"

Despite being a class full of espers with powers beyond a normal city's capabilities, they were all still just 13 year old girls that were still not ready for some of the more R rated stuff in life. That is, until, someone managed to reverse their situation.

"Maybe you should invite Shido! We'd love to meet the guy who you s-s-slept with!" a student said, but the stuttering near the end faltered her attempt at reversal. Still a kid at heart, these kids.

But it still had the desired effect. "W-W-What are you talking about?!" the teacher demanded. "Why do you guys always bring up Shido into this! Neither of us are like that at all!" It didn't help her situation that she was starting to glow red like the rest of her class.

All the while, Misaki decided not to get involve in this topic. Even with her ability to read minds, which is sometimes a very terrible thing to read, she still had a heart of a young maiden, and the topic of d-d-doing the deed with someone was rather uncomfortable. Although, it was fun seeing Mikoto glowing red with Kuroko's arms around her.

 _'Maybe it would be nice to have Touma wrap his big, muscular arms around me... Oh god stop this._ ' Misaki was tempted to use her powers to wipe that thought out of existence.

"Okay! Let stop talking about this or I'm giving you all detention for disciplinary action!" Tohka said, deciding to end things now than to let things spiral into deeper chaos. The class was both thankful, especially the level 5s _'Thank you sensei!'_ , and disappointed that things didn't go any further. Neither the teacher or students would wish to delve into the arguments perverts would love to make.

With the bell ringing, signaling the end of the class, all the students left, leaving Tohka with her other less exciting, but normal classes. Including such classes was a few notable people like Misuko Kongo, her two friends, and a few of Misaki's Clique. All was fairly normal in class and soon enough all of her classes for today has ended peacefully for her.

Which led her to leaving school and heading towards a certain high school.

But first a nap! Cause she really needed one. Especially after everything that happened today and yesterday. Now she could finally get that wink of sleep she wanted within the cool confines of her air conditioned car. It's a silver blue Honda, her pride and joy.

* * *

"Seriously though, where is that girl? I know she didn't forget about our patrol today." Yomikawa wondered to herself as she wandered the now empty school grounds. The only ones in the school were merely the teachers and their remedial classes and students that had after school activities. Truly though, this school was pretty cool in keeping busy with all the stuff going on.

"And what are Personal Realities Kamijou-chan?" a voice the Anti Skill officer remembers very well echoed from a classroom.

"Uhh..." the certain Kamijou-chan couldn't answer for the life of him.

Yomikawa smirked a bit before entering in abruptly. "Ah, am I intruding?" she grinned to see Komoe brightening up at the sight of her and Touma hanging his head in defeat.

"Ah! Yomikawa-chan! It is good to see you once again!" Komoe sensei greeted. "But where's the other Kamijou-chan? Isn't she supposed to go on patrol with you?" she asked.

Yomikawa shook her head. "She's late to today's patrol... Really. That girl's almost always late. I'm pretty sure she'd be late to her own funeral."

Komoe-sensei instantly replied. "Don't say that! Kamijou-chan tries really hard and isn't used to the workload of having three responsibilities! She may be a few months in, but it's hard to watch over her teaching job, working in Anti-Skill, and watching her little brother!"

Yomikawa waved her off with a chuckle. "I know, I know. I'm always easy on that girl. You should know this by now, Komoe-chan!"

Komoe pouted. "Alright, well. I suppose you could let me continue with my class."

"Alright, I'll keep an eye out for that girl-" Yomikawa was ceremoniously interrupted as a black blur slammed into her.

"I am so sorry! Yomikawa sempai! I took a nap after school in my car and then woke up to see that I'm late for our patrol! So sorry for coming late!" Tohka began bowing to her superior in a cultist manner. Narrowing her eyes, Yomikawa stared at the younger Anti-Skill member.

"Late as usual officer Kamijou." scolded Yomikawa, crossing her arms. To Touma, who was surprised to see everything occurring so quickly, thought his sister was getting yelled at for real. "How are you to ascend the ranks in Anti-Skill if you continue to be late like this? Someone out there could need Anti-Skill assistance right now and with you being late all the time, that assistance would no longer be needed. I hope you get what I mean."

The two of them in the room was slightly shocked at how vicious Yomikawa was scolding Tohka.

"I-I know... Sempai... I have no right to complain." Tohka hung her head, fully prepared to face any and all consequences her superior had for her. That is until she felt a hand on her head.

"But at the very least you came." Yomikawa continued. "And that means something. Come on. Let's get to that patrol."

Tohka smiled a bit. Yomikawa was always so nice to her. "Of course sempai." she got up and finally noticed Komoe-sensei in the room...

... Along with one last occupant. "Wait... WHY ARE YOU HERE?! CLASS IS OVER!"

Touma thought his life flashed before his eyes when Tohka rushed up to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Why are you here?! You should be at home by now!"

"Oh." Komoe interrupted. "Kamijou-chan dozed off in class today and I gave him remedial classes as punishment." Touma paled. Komoe sensei looked like an angel when she confessed his sins in class.

"Remedial... Classes? Dozing... Off?" Tohka repeated slowly before glaring at Touma. "So... You thought you could sleep through Komoe-sensei's class and get away with it didn't you?"

"I-I am taking the punishment now if that help?" Touma tried. "And besides! You took a nap in your car! You should be punished too for being late!"

"I didn't sleep at all! I at least had that excuse! That's it! I'm cutting you off for a week!"

"Cutting me off from what?!" Touma asked, scared of her possible answers.

"No allowance from your older sister for a week!" Tohka turned to Komoe. "Komoe-sensei! Since remedial classes are over in five minutes, can I take this one home?"

Komoe didn't even glance at her clock, instead she smiled and nodded. "Of course." knowing that her interal clock is never wrong, Komoe sensei was quite happy to know the elder Kamijou remembered her own time of remedial class' ending.

With that, Tohka bowed slightly to Yomikawa and said. "Sempai, I will be taking this one home first then we can start our patrol. Where will we be meeting up?"

Yomikawa tapped her chin a few times until an idea came to her. "How bout The Seventh Mist?"

"Got it."

After all that, Touma found himself feeling a dreaded situation. With his sister, they got to her car and drove all the way to his home. It was pretty convenient since Touma had forgotten where his house even was, and thanks to this ride, he managed to get an idea on how to get himself to school and home pretty easily.

But things were hardly that easy, since Tohka kicked him out of the car and dragged him to his dorm and left without a word.

When he heard her car starting up and driving away in some distance, Touma sighed out and found out his one key he was carrying opened the door to his dorm.

What he saw inside was the thing he felt a great dread to.

"Touma..." a voice called to him. A nun in a white robe had glowing yellow eyes, staring at him expectantly. "Don't you know what time it is Touma?"

"Umm... I don't know, late?" he humored her.

"You forgotten about one of the three most important meals of the day! I'm so hungry Touma that I could out eat the fattest man in the world! FEED MEEEEE!" Index then proceeded to biting his head off, teeth glittering white.

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

* * *

For some reason, Tohka felt oddly terrible for dropping Touma off as she drove to Seventh Mist.

"I feel like I should've given Touma something to tide him over for the week. After all, his wallet was empty by the time I checked it out in the hospital..." Tohka shook her head and took the last turn to Seventh Mist. "Nah. He'll be fine. It's only for tonight. Besides, he does have a fridge."

* * *

"GAH! Why is the fridge empty!?" Touma screamed, looking inside the fridge as Index was biting him.

* * *

"Well... There was that blackout half a week ago so his food could spoil..." Tohka mused. "I still haven't found out who did that. My food gotten spoiled..."

She narrowed her eyes. "Whoever was the cause of that blackout, I'll give them a righteous punishment."

* * *

"Why are the fuses blown!?" he examined the fuse box.

* * *

A certain electromaster looked up to her windows. The sun was about to set within the hour. "I feel like I'm going to get into some deep trouble soon."

"What was that?" Kuroko asked from the bathroom.

"Nothing!" Mikoto replied. "Just doing some homework."

* * *

"And then there's that hospital bill..." remembered Tohka.

* * *

"GAH! No money!" Touma checked his wallet.

* * *

The elder Kamijou merely drove off to patrol in blissful ignorance to her brother's misfortune and the guest inside his dorm. She had patrol to go to.

Yomikawa had been waiting for her at the entrance of the Seventh Mist. Dressed in her Anti-Skill uniform, she noticed the blue silver Honda coming her way.

Rolling down the window, Tohka apologietically said. "Sorry about that. I didn't want Touma to walk back home when I could've dropped him off."

Yomikawa rolled her eyes. "Don't worry too much about it. I already patrolled this area on my own." she got into the passenger seat. "Go down to District 17, no other Anti-Skill officer can patrol that area today so we're gonna do it."

"Alright." and so, Tohka drove them both down to District 17 in a timely fashion.

"You know, I'm sorta glad Komoe taught you how to drive. I get to enjoy the scenery." the older officer was looking around, seeing the sunset coming down.

Tohka sighed in reminiscence. "Yeah... Sorry about making you do our patrol alone. I'll be sure to arrive on time next time. And yes, Komoe sensei's great." she smiled warmly in remembering the short pink haired teacher. Komoe had taught her a many great deal of things during her time in AC and Tohka would forever be grateful.

"No worries. All I'm asking is that you try." Yomikawa patted her junior's shoulder. "Tessou was also late a few times here and there."

"Oh yeah, how is Tessou? She doing any better?"

"She struggles, but she tries real hard. We need more people like you guys." Yomikawa said. "Oh look, we're here. Now get your uniform on and let's start."

They parked nearby the Misawa Cram School, which looked more like an office rather than a school. As ordered, Tohka parked her Honda and opened her trunk to see her Anti-Skill equipment.

All Anti-Skill officers has a standard as to what they are to have at all times. The most basic equipment was always their uniform. Colored in blue jeans and long sleeve vest underneath a black bullet proof SWAT armor with their iconic symbol W in a white and black striped lines. Along with their uniforms, they are required to have a riot shield, SIG SG 551 SWATs rifle with scope. In addition, they also have grenades and grenade launchers along with it. And for the final piece of résistance, a ear bud communicator to talk to fellow Anti-Skill officers who happen to be on the same frequency.

After equipping everything she needed, her gun in her arms and riot shield strapped to her back, and tuning their communicators on the same frequency, the two was ready to patrol. To make up for lost time, which Tohka once again apologized for, they decided to go their separate ways.

The typical duty of an Anti-Skill officer was as Touma once called it, a man servant, or maid in her case, to the public. She was to clean after the people's mess, help lost people to their homes, find lost things, and a marionette of other things, but the case that she was having a few moments after she split from her sempai was a case of a junior trying to purchase a box of cigarettes.

"I'm sorry, um... young man, but you cannot buy this pack of cigarettes. Your underage." the cashier said. "Although I'll say this myself, you actually look old enough to buy em though."

"Then why don't you let me?" the man- boy!- asked, his voice filled with irritation. Tohka was actually slightly bothered by the tall man- boy!- who looked old enough to be a dad. The underage man scored a rather bizarre look. He had blazing red hair, ten silver rings across all his fingers, pierced ears, wore a black priest suit, and a barcode of sorts under his right eye.

Tohka was certainly bothered by him. He was over two meters tall! A full two and a half heads taller than her! "Umm... young man, the cashier says your underage, your underage. So please leave the store and I'll forget you tried to buy cigarettes. Besides, they're no good for you."

The big boy tsk'd. "I just want the cigarettes and I'll leave peacefully." the big boy said.

"Then I want any and all identification cards on your person." Tohka narrowed her eyes. She readjusted the grip on her weapon.

The big boy glanced to his left then right a moment before saying. "What if I don't have a way to identify myself?"

"Then I'd have to do my duty as an Anti-Skill officer and detain you for questioning." said Tohka, the Anti-Skill officer of Academy City.

The big boy growled. "I'd actually like to see you try."

Tohka stepped up to the young boy. "Let's take this outside then." Tohka stepped outside.

"Suit's me too." the redhead followed with the cashier whispering his thanks. As he did, with Tohka's back to him, he pulled out a red pactio card and threw it in the air. Following it came hundreds from his robes, flying out into the city. At the same time, Tohka pressed on her communicator.

"This is officer Kamijou requesting backup in District 17. Repeat this is Officer Kamijou requesting backup. An underage boy is resisting arrest after attempting to buy cigarettes."

No reply but the static that remained.

Tohka repeated what she said and nothing answered.

"Hello? Yomikawa? Sempai?"

"It seems your having trouble. Do you want to start now or maybe later after I get my cigarettes?" the tall boy asked.

Tohka swore to herself and turned to face her opponent. It seems that she's gonna have to arrest this boy alone. "By the looks of it, you have some interference ability up, stopping my radio." Tohka tapped her earpiece. "Well, since you got me. Let's see you match against me, one of Anti-Skill's finest."

She stepped back and cocked her gun. She pointed the weapon at him. "You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been said to you?"

"Yes." the big boy confirmed.

"Do. You. Yield?" Tohka asked one last time, stressing every word.

"No."

Tohka opened fire.

* * *

Yomikawa swore as she tried to contact Tohka. Nothing but static would answer her and in that moment, her Anti-Skill training kicked in.

She switched her coms to a different frequency. "Hello? This is officer Yomikawa requesting backup. I repeat, this is officer Yomikawa requesting backup."

For one moment of great relief, someone answered her, but nobody she ever recognized. "Hello, officer Yomikawa. Your services for tonight are no longer required. Please return to your home and you may continue your daily routine the following day."

"But what about officer Kamijou?" demanded Yomikawa.

"Officer Kamijou is undergoing an S-class experiment. Your participation would only interfere." the voice said.

"What experiment? And who the hell are you?"

There was silence on the other end. "Please return to your home or else I will be forced to use force."

"Like hell!" Yomikawa swore. She wasn't going to abandon Tohka to some scumbag on the streets. She was determined to find her, but a few footsteps found their way towards her.

"Why, super hello there!" a girl's voice called from a dark ally way. Yomikawa turned, gun pointing towards the girl to see three others with her.

"So basically, we were told to get you home nice and safely without any harm. Can you do that for us? That'd be very helpful." asked a blond.

"Who are you people?" Yomikawa asked, but then paled at the sight of the tallest of them. A brunette with emerald eyes and a green beam lite before her. "Academy City's 4th Level 5..."

"We were told not to harm you, but if you resist then I will gladly kill you." One Mugino Shizuri said.

Yomikawa felt her skin turn cold. There was absolutely no way that she ever will stand a ghost of a chance against one of AC's level 5. Each and every single one of them was said to be army killers. What could one woman do against that kind of firepower? And she wasn't even an esper. With even one more overwhelming disadvantage, it was a four versus one. What's to say about the levels of the rest of them? Not to say that Yomikawa considered herself a coward and abandons her comrades, but no one would ever blame her for backing down against the dragon to her ant.

"Now will you please come quietly or we will be forced to kill you." the last of the four said quietly, but due to the mysterious lack of people around them, Yomikawa heard her perfectly.

The Anti-Skill officer bit her lip and swore. _'Damnit! Sorry Tohka, but it looks like your gonna have to do this on your own.'_

* * *

Tohka was unable to stop the shock that coursed through her. This red head didn't even take a scratch against her bullets. Not one made it's mark. Instead, they merely lost momentum and fell to the ground.

 _'What is this?! Dual Skill?'_ the red head was not only able to block her communications with her sempai, but he was also able to block bullets. _'What level esper is this guy?!'_

"Is that all from Anti-Skill's Finest? Then this isn't even a challenge." the dual skill esper then did something that truly stumped Tohka.

He spoke.

"Flames, a gift of pain for the giant." before Tokha's eyes, a swore of fire engulfed the boy's hand.

 _'Impossible! Multi-Skill!'_

"Any last words before I finish this slaughter?" the boy spoke coldly.

Tohka froze in terror. This didn't make any sense at all. Multi-Skill was a myth after all and her esper mind tried to make a logical sense out of everything that occurred. Cut off from help and alone, she felt truly terrified of this strange opponent. Nothing made sense at all.

Not until he charged at her, flame sword ready to swing, did the world finally make sense once more.

In that moment, Tohka felt the air from her lungs torn away and her violet eyes dilated to a scary degree. Her entire pupils engulfed the very white of her eyes.

* * *

 _She saw everything happen far too quickly. The flaming sword caught her, engulfing her in it's hungry flames. Desperately, she tried to stop, drop, and roll, but it was far too late. There was too much. There was too much that caught onto her uniform and the very fire began to burn against her flesh. Too late did she realize that she was in danger, too late did she realize that she could've done something. Too late was she to come up with a counterplan. Too late was she to react._

 _However, this was all but a mere vision. A vision of what could have been. It wasn't too late for her to realize that she was in danger._

* * *

Tohka's pupils readjusted themselves a mere millisecond later. She was in clear danger and she still had time to do something about it. With her Anti-Skill training kicking in, she dropped her rifle. It was useless if her opponent could stop her bullets. Instead, she grasped at something small, her grenade, and with her other hand, her riot shield. Pulling the pin from the pineapple, she dropped it a mere few inches before her and hid herself behind her shield.

Her actions had the desired effect. The red head stopped his tracks when he saw his opponent react. A moment later, a loud explosion erupted. Tohka's shield muffled most of the impact and the red head's barrier halted any potential damages, but the effect wasn't meant to harm. No. The effect gave Tohka a wide birth to run, and she took her chance and ran far.

"You won't get very far on your feet." the red head mumbled. He started his hunt and ran after her.

Tohka cut several corners and as she did, she realized that there were no civilians around. Was it his doing? Was it yet another power of his that she was unaware of? Anyways, she kept running and before she realized it, her pupils dilated once more.

* * *

 _She was running away from the red head now. She was formulating a plan in her head. If his physical power was focused on fire, maybe she could go to somewhere where-_

 _Her train of thought left her as she felt her body under fire once more. A large source of heat slammed into her vulnerable back, engulfing her in fire. Try as she might, the stopping, the dropping, and the rolling had no effect. She felt herself burn to a crisp as she felt her last breath vanish to the cruel flames. This time, she was too naive._

 _Her opponent could shoot balls of flames at her._

* * *

Tohka dodged the flames this time by ducking behind a car. The mere heat radiating off the car told her enough that the red head was capable of shooting fire at her.

 _'A pyrokinesis.'_ Tohka realized as she ran, not bothering to look back. She felt her mind working in overload as she tried to recall the last vision's thought process.

 _'If his physical power was focused on fire. Maybe I could run to a fire station!'_ she finished.

Checking her equipment, she still had 3 grenades and her riot shield was still in working condition, if she were to ignore the first grenade's scratches and damages.

 _'I'm good to go, but I still need to check if he has any more powers!'_

Deciding on the best way to deal with this opponent, she chose to engage him at close range, to see what he was capable of. Cutting one last corner before District 17's fire station, Tohka halted right at the corner, waiting until the red head caught up. She was able to out run him, but Tohka believed, as her duty as an Anti-Skill officer, was to stop this guy from causing any more property damage and potential lives lost.

When he caught up, Tohka sprang out, she threw a wicked haymaker towards her target, but once again, in the smallest frame of time, her eyes dilated to their fullest.

* * *

 _Tohka swung her haymaker with all her might in hopes of knocking her target off his feet. The red head was surprised, that was good, but then he smiled a bit. She quickly found out why._

 _Pain shot up her arm as her arm made contact. That barrier from before stopped her arm violently before it could make contact. Tohka cried out, cradling her now broken arm as she tried to fall back, only to hear another chant when she fell down._

 _"Ash to ash... Dust to dust... Squeamish Bloody Rood!" this time, two swords of fire were made and both made contact with her. There was nothing else to be said._

* * *

Tohka's eyes came back to normal and she instead threw what once was her energy to her haymaker into her own body. She collided into him. To her great surprise, she actually managed to tackle him to the ground. But she could not press her advantage. She trusted her vision to know that if she attempted to punch him while he was down, it'd only break her hand.

Instead, she rolled off him and ran off once more.

"Why is she merely evading me?" The red head panted as he got back up to chase again.

Tohka was still pacing herself well. At the very least, she was capable of keeping ahead of her pursuer. Despite capable of evading her pursuer or no, that alone wasn't going to win her this fight. She needed a trump card and she caught a glimpse of his power again without him actually doing it. It seems he was capable of forming swords of fire after chanting. Stopping that chant was impossible with the barrier around him, but the barrier didn't completely stop her from colliding her with her body. Perhaps, she could use that against him in some way?

Her esper mindset gave her the answer she needed. If you were to fight fire, you don't bring in more fire. You bring in water.

Tohka ran to the fire station. She had to implement the last of her plan.

As the distance between her and the fire station of District 17 came to an end, Tohka began to realize something. She was running out of breath far too early than her usual time. Normally, she'd be able to run for quite a long while, but today, something, was affecting her.

She slowed down her pace. She could still hear the red head's foot steps echoing far behind her, but not close enough for him to stop her.

Losing her breath, Tohka finally made it to the fire station where she began to work. Thank goodness the garage to the firetrucks was open. Loading up her grenade launcher attachment, she set that off to the side and began to unroll the large hose from a fire truck.

* * *

The red head was amazed by how far the officer was able to run. An esper shouldn't be able to run so far from a magican like him. After all, science and magic does not mix well. A prime example was that spy, Tsuchimikado. After becoming an esper, the blond was unable to utilize magic unless he wished his body to have some rather unpleasant backlashing. For that girl to run from him with a few close contacts with his body, the mana around him should start to break down her body.

But something remained unanswerable. She did not, not once, tried another attack after trying to riddle his body in bullets. True, the haymaker she attempted transferred into a flying tackle, but she did not try to tempt his barrier once again. Truly, what was it with this girl? Didn't she wish to end this?

Shaking his head, he finally found his target standing over a firetruck.

"I'll give you one last chance! Surrender and allow me to arrest you for questioning or I'll end this fight here the hard way!" the girl boldly said.

The red head scoffed. "I got you on the run the whole time during this so called fight. What is this? Your last stand?"

Tohka gave a final glare. "So be it." she lifted the fire hose and engulfed the pyro mage in high pressured water. The red head was swept off his feet and was slammed into the building on the other side of the street. The hose was powerful, powerful enough to send a torrent of water across an entire street and the red head was made helpless as the officer drenched him in water. Gasping for air and feeling this robes incredibly heavy, the red head slumped against the opposite building, trying to get a foothold against the raging waters.

"I-" the red head tried. "I give! Enough!"

Tohka heard him and silenced the big hose.

"Do you surrender?" she asked.

The red head was seething by now. Did this girl really believe that she could win by merely spraying him with water? This was humiliating! Him, a pope class mage cannot be beaten in such a manner! It went against his very pride! For his name was...

"FORTIS931!" he shouted. "I prove why my name is strongest here!"

Suddenly, the tables were turned and a wall of fire ignited on the streets between them.

"One of the five great elements from which the world is constructed!" Tohka didn't need a third time to realize that anything this guy chants was going to kill her. She gave the hose everything she had.

 _'Fool. She cannot douse 3000 degrees Celsius flames with that meager water!'_ he thought as he continued. "The great flame of the beginning. It is a light of blessing that raises life and a light of judgment that punishes evil. It is overflowing with calm blessings and with freezing misfortune that destroys cold darkness. Its name is fire and its role is the sword. Be manifested and become the power that eats into my body!"

The entire street began to fill with mana, the magican realized. There will be no escape from this. Her body should break down.

"THE WITCH HUNTING POPE! INNOCENTIUS!"

A massive inferno of flames formed before the magican. wreathed in red and orange flames, a black charred body was formed within and given life. Standing between the officer of AC and the magican of England, Innocentius stood tall.

"I AM STIYL MAGNUS AND YOU SHALL SEE YOUR END!" Stiyl proclaimed. "Innocentius strike!"

The great beast of fire roared before charging forward. Tohka didn't even need her ability to see what was about to happen. Her eyes did dilate, but she didn't flee nor run. Instead, she picked up her grenade launcher and opened fired.

She wasn't aiming at the magican in hopes the fire monster would be gone if it's creator was unconscious, nor was she aiming at the flaming beast itself. Instead, her aim was at the fire hydrant that was right next to it.

Her aim was true and the fire hydrant was no more. What followed was a great stream of water, erupting from the ground. Reloading her launcher, she shot once more, this time near the where the hydrant was. This had opened up the stream even further, drenching the Witch Hunting Pope in a rain of water. With her last shot, she made the hole even larger. A massive stream of water burst from the ground, covering the flaming things.

A great mist started spreading across the streets, but Tohka added whatever water was left in the firetruck to quench the endless flames.

For what she saw when her eyes dialted gave her hope.

* * *

 _"Innocentius strike!" the flame demon charged towards Tohka and there was nothing left. Not even a hair or anything of possession survived. Instead, the great flame beast, Innocentius, vanished with it's target's death. What was left behind was a panting Styil. Who looked so pale and tired._

* * *

This was Tohka's last gambit. What she saw in her vision gave her the necessary information she needed. Her opponent wasn't invincible. He was just like her. A human being with a finite amount of energy. If she could draw out enough strength from him with the tools she had at hand, she could win. All it took was a battle of attrition. Would the water supplies of District 17 run out or would this man's strength fade as his greatest weapon got devoured by water and mist?

Not even Tohka's Precognition ability, her greatest tool in any and all fights would be able to tell from this point forward.

Would she have more visions to come? Or would her next be her last?

It doesn't matter anymore.

"I AM OFFICER KAMIJOU TOHKA, ANTI-SKILL OF ACADEMY CITY, TEACHER OF TOKIWADAI, AND I WILL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING I GOT!" she roared to the heavens.

Styil was barely hanging on. Innocentius demands that he give a continuous supply of mana in order to function. With all the amount of water that was pouring on it, which was far more than when Touma had the sprinkler system sprayed on it, he wasn't sure weather or not he could weather out the water. His runic cards would not be able to supply the necessary mana because all the mana came directly from him.

 _'Kamijou Tohka?'_ Styil's eyes widened at the introduction. _'I'm dealing with that idiot's family!'_

To his great horror, he felt his mana ebbing away as he could no longer maintain his spells. His firewall began to douse out and Innocentius itself began to shrink.

Once Innocentius was drenched out of existence, Tohka saw her chance and charged straight at Styil. Styil was desperate and tried to run, but his black preist robes was still drenched in water. He didn't run very far and Tohka slammed into him, tackling him to the ground.

"You have fought Anti-Skill's finest!" Tohka proclaimed. "You are under arrest for the attempted murder of an Anti-Skill officer!" the officer was pleased when her fist wasn't broken when she hit him. "Resisting arrest!" another punch. "And destruction of public property!" one last punch to the face before she grabbed his collar and dragged his face close to hers.

"I'm taking you in!"

She hastily cuffed him when he was disorientated, arms behind his back. She started dragging him to her car, which conviently was a few blocks away.

"W-Wait..." Styil mumbled through swollen cheeks. The last time he had swollen cheeks when the last Kamijou had hit him hard and he had barriers up that were somehow pierced, but this Kamijou managed to punch him when his barriers are no longer there. "Y-You... Are you related... To Kamijou Touma?"

The mere mention of her little brother's name caused her to get angry. She slammed him against a nearby car, face first. She wasn't taking any chances with someone who tried to kill her. She was going to get answers the easy way or the hard way. Personally, she liked the hard way.

"How do you know my little brother? Talk!" Tohka hissed, pulling his arms behind his back.

"T-Take me... To him... I've been... Looking... For him." Styil was beaten. The only thing he could do now was surrender.

Tohka narrowed her eyes as she tried to calculate the best route to take. As an Anti-Skill officer, she should take him directly to the pound, but as Kamijou Tohka, elder sister to Kamijou Touma, she should take him to Touma for some answers.

"Are you some kind of assassin or hired gun that's after my brother?"

"N-No..." Styil mumbled. As if he could assassinate someone like Kamijou.

"Then what are you?"

Styil contemplated weather or not he should involve this girl into the magical world. It was truly dangerous, but perhaps she was already involved. But her seemingly lack of knowledge of his kind halted him. What if Touma hadn't told her anything? Suddenly, Tohka began coughing, covering her mouth with her right hand. With her left gripped on the preist, Tohka was able to see blood splattering on her right.

 _'I'm bleeding? I'm not wounded... am I?'_ Tohka was baffled. She quickly checked herself over, noting no wounds were landed, and Styil seemed to notice.

"Take me to your brother and I'll talk."

Tohka sighed out, her fist clenching her blood. It seems like she already made her choice.

* * *

Touma was thankful that he managed to feed the seemingly impossible tonight. With Index and his wallet, they went to a fast food restaurant. Touma was quite happy to see a credit card with Tohka's name on it. He was sure she gave it to him in case of emergencies. He wasn't sure if Tohka would consider a black hole of a nun as an emergency, but to him it certainly was.

At said fast food restaurant, he was quite surprised to see a Miko who then claims to be a magican. Index seemed like she wanted to argue, but the Miko left before she could get any answers. After leaving, with an Index full of food, they found a cat which Index caught and called Sphinx. Sure she went off on her own, but Touma caught up and both went back home.

With an Index with a belly full of food, she promptly took the bed and fell asleep. Not after she took off her robes and took on a white shirt. Touma smiled a bit and decided to sleep in the bathtub with his extra sleeping pillows and blankets. Unfortunately, he heard the doorbell ring.

Getting up and to the door, he was surprised to see not only his sister, but an arrested red headed priest in black robes. In that moment, Kamijou Touma, wielder of Imagine Break, and Index Librorum Prohibitorum was about to meet Styil Magnus of Necessarius and Kamijou Tohka, level 2 esper and Anti-Skill of Academy City.

"Hey big sis. What's going on?"

"Move aside for a moment. I need to sit down." Tohka tiredly dragged Styil inside. There, inside the living room where Touma's bed was also in, Index was sleeping.

Both Styil and Tohka were gaping fishes at the mere sight of Index sleeping. In bed.

It wasn't helping that Index began to mumble in her sleep. "Mmm... Come back to bed Touma~"

Both Tohka and Styil snapped their necks to Touma. Neither one seems to be letting up the death glares they were giving.

As for Touma himself, he began choking on his own spit.

"You and I got a lot to talk about Touma..." Tohka darkly said.

"You scoundrel..." Styil growled in the same dark tone.

"T-This isn't what it looks like! I can explain!" Touma excused, but they didn't listen. The both of them, for whatever reason the other didn't know, both took their glorious moment of revenge.

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

* * *

Tsuchimikado was in an outrage.

"You what?! I thought you of all people wanted magicians to handle magical problems! Why did you let Kami-yan's sister fight a magician? And Styil Magnus of all people?!" He was seething and frothlicking inside. "Aleister Crowley, just what are you up to? Letting espers fight magicians? Don't you know what this could spark?"

Upside down, a white haired man didn't even give an out of emotion as Tsuchimikado gave his rant. Understandable too since not just a little while ago, not even a full day ago, he claimed that he was going to allow magicians to fix magical problems within Academy City.

But to allow Tohka to fight a magician? Tsuchimikado of all people knows exactly when magic and science mix and the results are not pretty.

Aleister Crowley, the man behind Academy City merely stared back at the blonde.

"I have my own plans for Kamijou Tohka. I wonder, do you know what her ability is?"

Tsuchimikado knew. "Precognition. What about it?"

"As of right now, Kamijou Tohka is a level 2 esper due to her lack of control over her ability, but what if she were to gain levels? What if she were to become perhaps a level 4 or maybe 5? How far could that ability be pushed?"

The blond started feeling a deep sense of comprehension. "What you want is an esper that could see the future?" already Tsuchimikado could see the uses in one such powerful esper; however, Kamijou Tohka can only see but a mere few moments after it activates, and the effect only works when she is in danger.

"Exactly. With her power, if she were to gain levels, then her power would surely grow. Perhaps, she would be able to see not only moments ahead of her, but hours, days, weeks, months, maybe even years ahead into the future and then there's the possibilities of her using it whenever she pleases. Surely you would know how useful that could be."

"Then she's nothing more than a catalyst to you?" Tsuchimikado narrowed his eyes.

"Exactly. I need Kamijou Tohka stronger. Involving her in magical affairs will accelerate her growth and in turn my plans."

"But the effects of mana will kill her." Tsuchimikado reminded. His own body could no longer use magic. If he did, it'd only hurt him.

"It is all to help accelerate her growth. She does have the Imagine Breaker on her side after all."

Motoharu glared into the eyes of Crowley. "If you think you can use the Kamijou siblings as your play toys, then your wrong. If you play things out wrong, those two will not only break your world, but they will also break down your so called plans. Be careful Crowley, cause your messing with a pair of siblings who would do anything for each other. You better watch your back."

Tsuchimikado had enough and walked away.

As he left, Aleister Crowley frowned as the spy walked away. "The world I loved is already broken."

* * *

 **A's N/ Soo... Good or bad? Keep going? I personally felt that this chapter was a little on the long side, but there was a many great deal to type about. And bless you all for the goodies in the previous chapter. I think I felt rather okay with continuing this story. This won't be one of those stories where people will add an extra character into the canon. Rather, this'll be a new story with a new character that'll make waves of their own.**

 **Anyways, I'll be sure to keep things brief to keep spoilers from happening. This story will take a different turn from the usual canon. Events will be played out differently due to Kamijou Tohka's presence. As for a certain sempai beauty, I'll keep that under wraps.**

 **As for Tohka's Precognition, it only works against immediate threats. Seeing as mana doesn't affect her immediately, it'll take it's toll on her until it's too late, that is unless she lets it happen. There will be more to talk about her ability as the story goes on like psychological effects, weaknesses, and comparisons. Besides, I wanted to reveal a little about it in a fight and who else than Styil who's going to be in the next arc? That young -Big! - boy's too young for cigarettes. That criminal.**

 **As a final note, I've decided to continue my stay here in Fanfiction for as long as life will let me. If I die... Well, I die and can't write Fanfiction, but that won't happen for about 7 decades as long as my health is optimal. So please. Review and give me feedback. Cause that's a writers joy.**


End file.
